Reporting or love
by Linnafan
Summary: A young reporter must choose between getting the scoop, or getting the girl.
1. Amanda Lynn

**(Ok guys this is a call to action. What happened to all the stories you all were putting up before I went off to Basic Training? I love to read other peoples stories. I'm working 3 jobs and still find time to write so don't say you have no time. Lets go guys get back on the horse and write. I'm begging you.)**

Silky Doll

"_These images you are seeing are real"_ A woman behind a fox 6 news desk said_. "Their not computer generated, and there not clips from a new action movie. These images were taken from a high rise in Mega Tokyo where a fox news correspondent risked her life to capture these dramatic images. What you are seeing is a rouge Boomer tearing up a construction site. And three of the supposedly made up Knight Sabers coming in and destroying it then quickly leaving the scene. GENOM Executive Nathan Toshiba would not go into detail on the incident." _

"_GENOM is looking into the rumor that one of our Boomers went mad."_ Toshiba said as he headed to a waiting limo. _"I believe this is just an elaborate hoax set up by anti-GENOM groups. That's all I have to say."_

Before any other questions could be asked Toshiba got into the Limo and was sped away from the reporters and flashing from the cameras.

"Shit." Sylia snapped turning off the TV. "Where the hell was that reporter?"

"I didn't catch anything on my scanners. She must have something in her camera to jam my scanner."

"Great, now we have to watch for a reporter as well as those ADP shit heads."

"Umm Sylia I'm one of those ADP "shit heads"."

"You know what I meant." Sylia said as she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Priss was sitting on the arm of the couch watching the TV with her arms folded across her chest. Her foot was tapping on the floor and her face was expressionless.

"This sounds like fun." She said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Nene asked.

"Linna is getting off work soon. I thought I'd try and rekindle an old flame."

"Good luck." Sylia said as Priss walked out of the living room and into the elevator.

Outside Legs bar South West Tokyo

Amanda Lynn walked along the roped off pathway of the hottest girls only club in Tokyo. She knew that the only men in this bar would be the bouncers at the doors and maybe a few in the club its self watching for any girls that get out of hand. Either violently or sexually. She was amazed at how long the line was. It stretched halfway around the building and was moving slower than her carrier in journalism. She chuckled to herself knowing that she wasn't gonna be standing in that line. One of the perks of being a reporter was that her badge got her behind the scenes at accidents, backstage at concerts and into clubs without waiting in line. She walked up to the big bouncer wearing a tuxedo and an ear piece and showed him her badge that read.

Amanda Ling Lynn

Fox News correspondent, Tokyo division

Id-554854731

The bouncer nodded at her and removed the rope that blocked her way. Several girls that were in the line called out to her for a date but she ignored them and walked in. The bar wasn't like a normal bar, smoky and smelling like piss and beer. This was a nice bar, decorated with posters of the hottest women in the world, soft chairs and ample lighting that could be turned down when a concert was being held there. But seeing as there was no concert there was plenty of light for Amanda to look around the place for any lonely looking girls to play with. Many girls were out on the dance floor rubbing against any skin they could find as the techno music played loudly all around them. Amanda looked all around the dance floor but didn't see any girls that caught her eye.

'The bar its self is the best place to have some fun.' She thought and walked up and sat at one of the stools.

"What will it be?" A tall and thin bartender asked.

"A cute brown haired girl." Amanda said.

"Fresh out. How about a beer?"

"That will do."

She never really liked techno music but she was still tapping her foot with the beat of the heavy drums. It could have been the music or it could have been the beers clouding her vision but either way she never saw the young brown haired beauty sit at the stool next to her.

"Your first order has just arrived." The bartender said looking at Amanda then glancing her eyes to Amanda's left. "Miss. Yamazaki haven't seen you in a few weeks. Work been kicking your ass?"

"Hey Yoko." Linna said. "Yea been rather swamped lately. Mr. Yamatta has been hounding the sales division to boost profit."

"He always was an ass. So what will it be?"

"A beer for now." Linna said and leaned her elbows on the bar.

Amanda looked over at Linna and was impressed at how toned her muscles were. Even though she was in her business suit she could still see her triceps and abs perfectly. And of course she couldn't help but see her chest, not to large but not so over worked that they were gone. Amanda had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a whistle of delight. She looked up at the lights hanging above her head and thanked God for sending her one of his greatest creations. She sat there for almost a half an hour thinking of what to say to break the ice but she was at a loss for words for the first time in her life.

"Hey Yoko I'll be right back." Linna said standing up and walking towards the rest rooms marked hers and hers.

"What's wrong?" Yoko asked picking up the empty beer bottles. "I thought you wanted a brown haired bombshell."

"I don't know what to say." Amanda confessed.

"Oh a shy one." Yoko said as she wiped off the counter.

"A little. I just don't know what to say to her to break the ice."

Yoko chuckled as she brought Amanda a fresh, cold beer and took her warm one.

"You know actions speak louder than words." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Bye her a drink, it's a good start. Not to alcoholic because she might think that you're just trying to get her drunk. If you get her something that's not to strong she'll think that you're more interested talking with her."

Yoko looked in the direction of the restrooms and quickly turned her back to Amanda as Linna came walking back to the bar.

"Yoko I think I'm in the mood for something stronger." Linna said as she sat down.

"Coming right up."

Amanda watched as Yoko reached for several different things. Vodka, Tequila, Rum, Gin Triple sec, Sour mix and finally a Coke out of a refrigerator. She mixed them all together in a shaker and poured them all into a glass and put a lemon wedge on the edge of the glass and a straw.

"Are all of those things in this?" Linna asked as Yoko set the glass in front of her.

"It's called a Long Island Ice Tea."

"Sounds like it's going to explode." Linna said looking at the possibly volatile concoction.

"You'll like it." Yoko said as she walked down to bar to help another customer.

Linna was still looking at the drink when Yoko came back and laughed as she passed by. Finally Linna shrugged and put the straw in her mouth and slowly started to sip at the drink.

"Humm that is kind of good." She said looking down at the drink and smiling.

Yoko came back and handed Amanda another beer and looked at Linna.

"Told you you'd like it." She said.

"How much do I owe for this?" Linna asked reaching into her purse.

"Complements of the young woman to your right." Yoko said and quickly walked off.

Amanda chocked down the mouth full of beer that she hand and started coughing. She had just been set up by the bartender but she didn't mind at all. Linna looked over and noticed her features right away. Long jet black hair, friendly looking face even though she was chocking at the moment, Green eyes that were filled with tears. Her body was well shaped and Linna could tell that she frequented a gym. As soon as she gained her composer back Amanda looked at Linna and their eyes met.

"Thank you for the drink." Linna said taking another sip.

"Your welcome."

"I'm Linna." Linna said reaching out her hand.

"Amanda, Amanda Lynn." Amanda said reaching out and shaking Linna's hand.

"Amanda, that's an American name isn't it?"

"Yea it is. My mother was originally from Japan but she moved to the US when she was eighteen. She met my father when she was twenty two, he was American and they hit it off right away and I was the product of their short lived romance."

"Short lived?"

"They were engaged to be married but before the wedding my mother caught him cheating so she left him. I grew up in Maine where my mother taught me Japanese. I went to a local university where I got my degree in jer…"

Before she could finish she was interrupted by Linna's phone ringing.

"One sec." Linna said. "Hello."

"Linna its Priss. Where are you?"

"Out at Legs having a few drinks. Why?"

"Well I was hoping to have dinner with you."

"Sorry."

"That's ok. I also wanted to fill you in on that boomer that went rouge earlier."

"You can tell me when I get home."

"I also wanted to tell you that there is a reporter around Tokyo who got some shots of us in action."

"Oh that's got to piss Sylia off." Linna said leaning back in her chair.

"Yea it did. She is a Fox news reporter so watch out."

"I will Priss. I got to go, bye."

She hung up her phone and turned back to Amanda who was just finishing her beer.

"Sorry about that. My roommate."

"That's alright." Amanda said. "As I was saying I went to a local university where I got my degree in journalism."

That made Linna perk up her ears.

'No way it's her.' She thought as Amanda continued.

"I did some free lance for about a year then started working for Fox news and now I'm here reporting on the Knight Sabers." Amanda said rather proud of herself.

Linna's jaw dropped and she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"Oh umm. I-I umm just remembered something that I need to take care of. Thanks for the drink. It was nice meeting you."

She turned and started to move for the door.

"Hey wait can I get your number?" Amanda asked but it was too late Linna was already at the door.

"What happened?" Yoko asked coming back. "She left in a hurry."

"I think I said something wrong.".

She sighed and paid for her drinks and stood up.

"Well this night's gone to shit." She said and headed for the door slightly staggering as she walked.


	2. Run in at the Gym

Linna flagged down a cab outside the bar and jumped in before it had even come to a full stop. She fastened her seatbelt and looked out the window to see if Amanda was coming after her.

"Where too miss?" The driver asked.

"Take me to 1426 Kindred street."

The cab lurched forward down the street and Linna looked through the back window and saw Amanda walk out of the bar and head the opposite way down the street.

'Damn that was close.' She thought leaning back in the seat. 'Sylia would have my head if she found me talking to a reporter.'

It was a long drive to her apartment she shared with Priss so she settled back in the seat and started drifting to sleep.

'Why out of all the women in Tokyo did I have to meet the one that is looking to expose us?' she thought and fell asleep.

Linna and Priss's 30 minutes later 

The cab came to a stop at the curb out side Linna's house and the driver rapped on the glass separating them.

"Miss you are home." He said.

"Thank you." Linna said rubbing her eyes. "How much."

"Forty-five Yen."

Linna paid the driver and got out of the cab and slowly headed up the walkway to the front door. The house was dimly lit by the remains of some candles that Priss had set up trying to make everything romantic. Linna sighed and was a little upset that she didn't catch on to what Priss meant by "Have dinner with you?".

'She wanted to have a romantic dinner with me.' Linna thought.

Priss had her head resting on her arms at the dinner table and was fast asleep with an empty bottle of wine and a glass beside her. Linna walked up to the table and saw the wonderful meal that Priss had made that was now completely cold. Priss's hair was falling around her face covering most of it except her cheek. Linna leaned down and softly kissed her on the cheek before reaching out and lifting the passed out singer out of the chair and carried her into her room and gently laid her in her bed. She brushed the hair away from Priss's face and looked down at her sleeping ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here tonight." She whispered and leaned down. "I'll make it up to you."

She softly pressed her lips to Priss's before pulling the covers over Priss's shoulders and walked out of the room and shut off the light. She walked back into the kitchen and warmed up some leftovers from the meal in the microwave and sat at the table across from where Priss had been sleeping when she came home. She silently ate alone thinking about the reporter and how close she had come to making a mistake. She also thought about Priss waiting for her to come home even after she had called her and thought about how she had just might have made a very big mistake.

3 days later 

Linna lay on her back on one of the many bench presses in the local Gym trying to put up a new max weight of 190 pounds and was struggling. Sweat was running into her eyes as she used everything she had to lock her arms out.

'That's one.' She thought. 'Only two more and I have it.'

She lowered the bar back to her chest and began another even harder rep. towards her goal. Only this time she couldn't move the bar more than five inches off her chest before it stopped and started coming back down.

'Oh hell this isn't good.' She thought as the bar came down on her chest.

She was just about to yell for help when a pair of hands reached in and helped lift the bar off of her.

"Thanks." Linna said sitting up and putting her hand on her chest.

"You really shouldn't be working out alone." A familiar voice said.

Linna spun around and saw Amanda starting to take the weights off of the bar. She was dressed in a blue and white jogging suit and had a towel around the back of her neck coming down over her chest.

"So are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Linna said and started heading for another part of the Gym.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amanda asked following Linna across the Gym.

"No." Linna said sitting at a curling machine and beginning a set.

"I don't believe you." Amanda said. "I mean first you run out of the bar like I was Jason Voorhees."

"Who?" Linna asked in the middle of a rep.

"A movie monster from the 80's and 90's. "Amanda said. "Anyway what's up why are you being like this?"

"You want to know why?" Linna asked. "I don't like reporters."

"I don't think that's it." Amanda said. "You didn't freak out until I mentioned the Knight Sabers."

Linna dropped the weights and stood up getting right in Amanda's face.

"That's because you are trying to expose the very people that saved the whole fucking world three years ago." Linna said. "I lost a lot of good friends when all of those Boomers went rouge."

"I never said I was trying to expose them." Amanda snapped. "I said I was reporting on the Knight Sabers."

"What's the difference?"

"Umm excuse me." A man said. "You are making too much noise if you continue I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Linna looked at the man then back at Amanda before storming off to the locker rooms. She went up to her locker and started pulling out her clothes and got dressed. She was about to reach for her gym bag when the locker slammed shut with a hand covering the latch.

"We're not finished." Amanda said.

"Yes we are." Linna said. "Move your hand or I'll move it for you."

Amanda took her hand off of the locker and Linna grabbed her Gym bag and stuffed her workout clothes in and zipped it shut.

"Listen to me for a second." Amanda snapped. "There is a difference in reporting and exposing."

"I don't care." Linna said.

She turned and walked out of the locker room leaving Amanda absolutely shaking with furry.


	3. Memmories

Priss was looking through the weekly TV guide when the front door flew open hitting the wall with a smashing sound making her look up. Linna stepped into the room and slammed the door behind her with enough force that it made Priss' ears ring.

"Bad day?" Priss asked.

Linna looked over at her ex-girlfriend and gave a half way smile.

"Not really bad, I have a girl following me around." She said as she made her way to where Priss was sitting and sat next to her.

"How cute you have an admirer."

"Why Priss, are you jealous?"

"Not all. Besides I know what you like and how to give it to you."

Linna turned a little red at Priss' apparent sexual comment and looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"And I think that I'll give you what you like right now." Priss added as she reached to her right.

Linna turned even redder as she turned her head to see what Priss was reaching for. Sure it had been months since Linna had felt the touch of another woman's hands against her body but they had broken up, it wouldn't be right to start sleeping with her again…Would it? She turned her head to the left not wanting to see what Priss had but turned her head back when something cold and wet touched her arm. It was a beer, nothing more.

"Wh…what's this?" Linna asked as she took the beer.

"Well it looks like a beer." Priss said. "I know how much you like a beer after a workout."

Linna turned even redder as she looked at Priss, not because she was still thinking about sex but because she had been thinking about sex. She couldn't deny that she wanted to be with someone but Priss had her chance but it didn't work out.

"Something wrong?" Priss asked.

"Huh? What?" Linna asked shaking her head.

"Is something wrong."

"Oh no no no, not at all."

"You seem a little tense." Priss said setting her beer down. "Here turn around."

Before Linna could object Priss was positioning herself behind her and brushing her hair off of her shoulders and began to slowly massage her shoulders. Linna leaned her head forward to allow Priss easer access to her shoulders. Whatever tension Linna was under melted away within minutes and she started to relax under Priss' hands. Priss slowly worked her hands around to the front of Linna's neck pulling her head back as she did so until Priss had Linna's head resting on her shoulder.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Linna asked.

"Yes it does." Priss answered. But there is only one thing missing."

"Oh and what's that?"

Linna got her answer when Priss started kissing along the tip of her right ear and slowly worked her way down to her neck.

"Hummm. That's nice." Linna said with a soft moan.

Priss took that as a green light and moved her hands from the front of Linna's neck down into her shirt and along her bra line.

"Wait Priss, let's not." Linna said pulling free and standing up.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Priss we're not lovers anymore."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I'm not into just having sex for the hell of it, sex is special to me."

"It's the same for me you know. We had something special."

"Key word "Had"."

"I guess I was hopping to brig it back."

Linna sighed and looked out the window a moment before looking back at Priss.

"It will never be the same between us, you know that. We're better off as friends."

A hurt look washed over Priss' face and Linna could tell she was on the verge of tears. She sighed again and sat down, Priss turned her head so Linna couldn't see her eyes and looked up trying her best to blink back the tears welling up in her eyes. However it was useless and they started to trickle down her cheeks.

"I…I g-gess I wasn't ready to let you go y-yet." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Priss. You know that I will always love you, just not in the same was as I used to."

Then what did you mean the other night when you laid me in bed when you said you were sorry you weren't there and that you'd make it up to me?"

"You were awake?"

"Yes."

"What I meant was that I'd take you out to a nice dinner sometime but only as friends. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." Priss said standing up and heading down the hallway. "Maybe it was all just a big mistake for us to date in the first place." She added before slamming her bedroom door.

'That didn't go well.' Linna thought.

She sat in the living room for a few more minutes longer before making her way to her room and climbing into the shower. She was letting the warm water run down the back of her neck with her head against the tiled wall thinking back to the times when she and Priss were. It was a place she didn't want to go anymore but now and then her mind brought her there on its own.

**One year ago**

Linna was holding both of her hands out in front of her as Priss led her through their apartment blindfolded on their second anniversary. She was giggling as she shuffled through the hallway not knowing where Priss was taking her. The scent of lavender and roses drifted past her and she breath in the scents deeply. Suddenly Priss pulled her hands away from Linna leaving her standing blindfolded in some part of the apartment.

"Priss?" She asked giggling and waving her arms hoping to find her standing near her. "Priss where are you?"

"I here." Priss said softly.

"Where?"

"Take the blindfold off and you'll see me."

Linna smiled as she pulled the blindfold off. Priss was laying on her bed in a very revealing red nightgown. The room was dimly lit by lavender scented candles and rose pedals covered the floor and most of the bed. There was a small bucket of ice with a Champaign bottle sitting next to the bed and two crystal glasses on the nightstand with a bole of red strawberries next to it.

"Oh wow." Linna said as she looked at everything that Priss had lain out then looked at her self.

She was dressed in her work uniform complete with tie and high heels. She kicked off her shoes and started undoing her tie as she headed towards the bed. She pulled off her one piece work jacked and skirt leaving her clad in only a black form fitting tank top and black panties and climbed into the bed next to Priss. Priss smiled at her and leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Do you like it?" She asked looking at the room.

"I love it." Linna said almost breathless.

"Drink?"

"Sure."

Priss picked up both glasses and handed them to Linna and grabbed the bottle and wrapped it in a white towel. It took her a minute but she finally freed the cork with a pop sending it flying across the room.

"Whoa. Good luck." She said as the Champaign spilled out over the lip of the bottle onto the floor. She quickly moved it over the bed to the glasses and started pouring.

"Are we going to make a toast?" Linna asked as Priss set the bottle back into the ice.

"How about we toast to the last 2 years and to our future ones."

Linna smiled and tapped her glass to Priss' and sipped the Champaign. Priss took her glass and set both of them on the table and looked at Linna with a loving smile.

"I love you so much." She said kissing her softly.

"And I love you."

Linna smiled and looked over Priss' shoulder at the bowl of strawberries and smiled.

"What do you have in mind for those?"

"Oh these? I know how much you love strawberries so I found the ripest ones in Tokyo. I only had to go to four stores to get them."

"That was so sweet." Linna said giving Priss another kiss. "May I?"

Priss smiled and reached for the bowl and lifted one of the strawberries out by the stem.

"Oh chocolate covered strawberries, even better."

Priss smiled as she ran the tip of the strawberry up Linna's arm starting at her wrist until she was to the strap of the tank top before lifting it up then lightly running it along her neck sending chills of pleasure along Linna's spine. As soon as it was near her lips Linna slightly opened her mouth running her tongue along her lips. Priss traced the path of Linna's tongue with the strawberry before slowly placing it into her mouth near the stem. Linna softly bit down porously catching Priss' finger in her teeth for a seconded before letting up. Priss slid her finger along Linna's tooth until it was out of her mouth. Linna finished biting through the strawberry and smiled as she looked into Priss' eyes.

"Oh that's good." She said through chewing.

Priss smiled and leaned in and kissed her again this time sliding her tongue into her mouth tasting the sweetness of the chocolate strawberry. Smiling she pulled back and took another sip from her glass. Once Linna was finished with the strawberry and leaned her head on Priss' shoulder and sighed.

"You're so wonderful, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Priss said kissing her softly.

**Present time**

Linna pulled her head away from the wall letting the water fall on her face mixing with the tears running down her cheeks when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" She said wiping her eyes.

"Sylia called we have a mission." Priss said in a monotone voice.

"On my way."

She shut off the water and climbed out of the shower grabbing a towel as she headed into her room to get dressed.

"I'll be in the car." Priss said walking past her door.

Linna sighed as she finished getting dressed.

'I don't think our relationship was a mistake. Not at all.


	4. Mission01

The whole trip to Sylia's passed in complete silence. Neither of them looked at each other but they were on each other's minds. Priss was regretting that she said their relationship was a mistake and Linna was still thinking about their two year anniversary.

'That was the most romantic Priss ever was the whole time we were dating.' She thought. 'Even on the night she asked me to be her partner to the rest of our lives she wasn't that romantic.'

That sparked a whole new memory, the night everything went wrong.

**Five months ago**

A small candle dimly lit the table at one of the many places that Priss and Linna frequented. There was music playing softly in the background but neither of them were paying any attention to that at the moment. Linna's eyes were fixed on the small black box holding an also small but beautiful diamond ring.

"So?" Priss asked. "Will you spend the rest of your life by my side?"

Linna was at a loss for words. She couldn't deny that she wanted to be with Priss for the rest of her life but there was also something that had been weighing heavily on her mind for weeks. They were both Knight Sabers, and at any of their missions one of them might not return alive and that thought scared the hell out of her. Priss could tell by the look in Linna's eyes that something was bothering her. And judging from the moment the look came into her eyes she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Priss I…" Linna began to say but seemed to loose her voice.

"You what?"

"I can't."

"Why not? You love me don't you?"

"Yes I love you. I love you more than anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's the fact that we are both Knight Sabers. One of us might die at any time."

"Then I'll quit."

"It's not a matter of you quitting because I can't quit. And I might get killed. I couldn't put you through that."

Priss looked down at the ring that was shaking in her hand and closed the box with her other trembling hand and put it back in her pocket.

"So just like that?" She asked looking back up at Linna with tears in her eyes.

"Not like that. I want to be around you still but just as a roommate, nothing more."

"So our relationship means so little to you that you can say that with no emotion?"

"You think this is easy for me? Well it's not. You mean more to me than my own life."

"Right." Priss said looking down at her hands.

She was silent for a minute before silently standing up and walking out.

**Present time**

"We're here." Priss said in the same monotone voice she used back at the house bringing Linna back from her memories.

Without another word they both exited the car and headed into the Silky Doll with Priss in the lead.

Sylia was moving around the pit at a fast pace looking from one censer to the next trying to find the Boomer's core and keep track of it at the same time. Linna looked around but couldn't see Nene in the pit at all not even her jacket was in the room.

"Where's Nene?" She asked.

"Trapped at work I'll be staying be hind for analysis." Sylia said without even breaking stride.

Linna nodded and headed into the dressing room to change. Priss was standing next to her locker completely nude when Linna walked in. She pulled her shirt over her body when she looked at Linna then grabbed her new and improved SKINsuit and headed for the door.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Linna said as she removed her shirt.

"We're not lovers anymore, remember." Priss said before leaving the room to finish getting changed.

Linna shook her head and finished getting dressed.

'This is going to be a long mission.'

Priss was standing by the launcher when Linna walked out of the dressing room but got in before Linna had gotten three feet out of the room.

"What's with her?" Sylia asked.

"She realized it's over between us. Now she doesn't even want to talk to me." Linna said as she headed for the launcher to get into her suit.

"Ok you two this should be an easy operation. There is only one Boomer and it's only an accountant boomer. It's located on the Nacatomi building."

Linna nodded right as she was launched right behind Priss and headed right for their objective.

**Five minutes later.**

The sun was beginning to set on Mega Tokyo leaving the shadows of the building looming over the streets. Amanda was looking out of the window of the Taxi she was riding in admiring the multicolored rays as the disappeared indo twilight. As she was watching the last of the rays vanish another light caught her eye not far from where she was.

'An explosion.' She thought as the light vanished as quickly as it appeared.

It was quickly followed by a series of flashes traveling quickly across the top of a building.

'A fire fight!' she thought reaching for her camera and snapping on a telephoto lens. "Stop the car."

The driver pulled off to the side of the road right near an intersection giving Amanda a clear shot of the building. She brought the camera up to her eye and looked through the peephole as if it was a scope.

'The Knight Sabers!'

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills and handed them to the driver and started getting out of the cab.

"This is too much." The driver said as she closed the door.

"Wait for me here." Amanda yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the building with all of her equipment over her shoulder.

She rushed through the doors of the building flashing her ID to the guard as she passed. Her legs were starting to burn as she ran into the elevator and pressed the second to the last floor. Once at her floor she took the stairs the rest of the way to the top floor. She could hear the sound of the battle just out side the door where she was standing and with a shaky hand she reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed it open.

**Rooftop**

Priss was keeping the Boomer busy by dancing in and out landing blow after blow to its midsection and head as Linna readied to attack from the side. Amanda kneeled down beside a small stack of pallets on the rooftop and readied her camera and started snapping pictures of the final seconds of the fight. The Boomers attention was solely on Priss leaving a clear opening for Linna to move in and destroy its core. Amanda snapped the final picture of her roll and the auto rewind kicked in making a rather loud humming sound. Linna and Priss turned around at the sound and looked right at Amanda who was looking down at her camera trying to shut it off. When she looked back up she saw them looking at her and for a second she thought her heart would stop as Linna started to move towards her.

'Oh shit.' She thought standing up and backing away. 'She is going to kill me.'

She continued to back away until she had her back to a wall before standing there with fear in her eyes. Linna simply reached out and took the camera out of her hands.

"No wait." Amanda said taking a step towards Linna only to have Linna look right at her through her visor.

Amanda stopped dead in her tracks and watched helplessly as Linna crushed the camera as if it was nothing more than a paper cup and dropped it to the ground. Amanda fell to her knees along side of it with her head hung. Linna had to admit she felt a little bad about doing it when she heard Amanda start to sob but she had no time to stick around, her battery was running low and it was a long trip back to the Silky Doll. Amanda's tears were just starting to fall on the ground when Linna turned around and left the rooftop with Priss right behind her.


	5. At the bar

**(Sorry it took this long for this chapter but I had to rewrite it. I didn't like how it was going. It's a little better but I could be better still.)**

**Two hours later**

Shortly after the mission had ended Linna was standing in the already long line to get into Legs still not feeling right about crushing Amanda's camera. And thinking about it now she simply could have opened it and destroyed the film. And what made her feel even worse was that she made Amanda cry.

'She's really not a bad person.' She thought. 'She just chose the wrong story to report.'

She stood in line for almost an hour before she was allowed in. As always she ignored the howls of some of the less sober girls in the joint and headed right for the bar. A young woman was working the bar that night and was wearing a large smile as she walked up to Linna.

"What can I get you started with?" She asked while whipping down the bar.

"A beer would be wonderful." Linna said resting her elbows on the hardwood edge of the bar.

"You got it." The bartender said with a little wink as she reached for a beer that was in a cabinet cooler right behind her.

Linna chuckled when the woman bent down to get the beer, offering a clear shot of her pink under where under her ridiculously short skirt. At the same time several whistles went out from the girls sitting around the bar and several others called for beers. One girl sitting off to Linna's left even called for a beer off the bottom shelf all the way to the back so it would be "ice cold", yeah right. The bartender knew all to well what all of the girls wanted, another peek. And seeing as she was an exhibitionist she gladly got down on her hands and knees to get a beer from the bottom shelf of the cooler. Howls and whistles went up from all of the girls that were sitting at the bar, especially when she raised her rear high into the air as if she was having trouble getting the beer. Linna was laughing at the spectacle along with most of the others when she noticed there was one woman at the bar who wasn't even looking.

Her head was hung low and she was stirring a large mixed drink that looked like it had hardly been touched. Most of the ice had melted away making the drink look more like a Pepsi than an alcoholic drink.

"Hey what's with her?" Linna asked once the bartender had finished teasing the on-lookers.

"I don't know." The bartender said. "She's been her for over an hour and hasn't even taken a sip from her drink."

"What is she drinking?"

"Rum and coke."

"Can you make me two drinks?"

"What kind?"

**Two minutes later**

Amanda was just sitting in her seat at the bar thinking about her destroyed camera when a new drink was placed in front of her.

"I didn't order this." She said looking at the bartender.

"From the woman in green three stools down." The bartender said and walked away.

She looked down the bar and saw Linna sitting with the same drink in her hands. Linna lifted the glass as if in a toast wail looking at Amanda with a smile. Without a word Amanda reached down and pulled out the empty stool that was beside her for Linna to sit in.

"You ok?" Linna asked as she took the offered stool.

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it."

"Why? You hate me."

"I never said that I hated you. I just didn't like what you were reporting on."

"Why? All I was trying to do was inform the world that the Knight Sabers were real. But I now I am going to expose them for what the really are."

"What do you mean?"

A look flashed over Amanda's face that was a cross between anger and sadness.

"They are not hero's at all, their thugs that's all they are!"

"Why do you say that?" Linna asked pretending not to know.

"One of those fuckers destroyed the camera that my mother gave me after graduating collage. It was the last thing she ever got me, she died three weeks later."

Now Linna felt really bad, it was one thing to destroy something someone bought with their own money but it was a completely different thing to destroy a gift.

"Well there must have been a reason."

"Yeah I took a fucking picture." Amanda said as tears rushed to her eyes. "She simply took it out of my hands and crushed it right in front of me. I mean, why? It was only a picture; she could have taken the film and left the camera alone."

With that she broke out crying and laid her head on the bar. Linna hesitated for a second before putting her hand on the sobbing girls back trying to comfort her for the very same thing that she did to make her cry. She could feel the young woman shaking under her fingertips as she sobbed and couldn't do anything to help. A few of the other girls at the bar stopped watching the show the bartender was putting on and were looking at Linna and Amanda sitting in the corner of the bar. One of the drunkest of the women stood up and walked up behind Linna and spun her around in her chair.

"Why did you go and do something like that?" She asked swaying side to side.

"I just sat down." Linna said shaking hers shoulder free. "She was already upset I was only trying to help."

The woman looked from Linna to Amanda then back at Linna again before heading back to her seat and ordering another beer. Linna just shook her head and spun back around and put her hand on Amanda's back again.

"I don't really know why she did it. But I'm sure she never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did she do that?" She sobbed. "I never meant to do anything wrong to them."

Once again some of the women including the bartender looked over at them and Linna stood up.

"Let's get away from all of these prying ears." She said hooking her arm under Amanda's and pulling her to her feet.

Amanda somewhat reluctantly got to her feet clearing her eyes with her free hand and leaned against Linna's shoulder as if she was drunk as they headed for the exit.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Let's go to my place."

"Wow you buy me one drink and already you want to take me home." Amanda said with a smile.

"Yeah well don't go getting your hops up. This is social only." Linna snickered.

"Dang." Amanda laughed as they headed out of the bar.


End file.
